Estornudos, estornudos everywhere
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Así, Kuroo concluyó que no se trataba de un resfriado prematuro o el frio. No, solo se trataba del enano de Karasuno mentando a Kenma una y otra vez.
**Estornudos, estornudos everywhere**

.

.

.

— **¡Atchuu!**

— **¡Ahh! ¡Límpiate!**

Ahí Kuroo simplemente se rio de como Kenma dejó que su celular diera un viaje al aire. Simplemente lo dejó pasar, porque ver a su armador de esa manera le pareció divertido.

No pudo estar más equivocado.

Porque ese mismo día, empezaron los escalofríos y punzadas constantes.

Kenma parecía estar atento en los entrenamientos, pero en los pequeños descansos parecía un poco fastidiado, hasta asustado quizás.

Pero eso poco le extraño a su capitán, y los días siguientes también lo dejó pasar, acompañado con los estornudos y escalofríos de Kenma. Hasta le informaban que durante las clases estaba normal, pero era cuando empezaban las prácticas que también empezaban los estornudos.

Y era algo hasta místico porque hacia una colocación para que alguien rematara, y el muchacho estornudaba. Pero cuando le tocó bloquear estornudó, retrocedió un poco en el aire y la pelota lo golpeó en todo lo que se podría llamar cara. Yamamoto se disculpó cinco veces después de tirarlo al suelo. Claro que no le afectó la cara, solo le sangró la nariz, pero el cómo chocó contra el piso no sonó nada bien.

A Kuroo no le quedó otra que mandarlo a casa temprano. Después de eso se quedó filosofando sobre eso. No estaba resfriado, ni había síntomas de que se fuera a resfriar. Así que no sabía que rayos podía estar pasando. Por seguridad, hizo que todos limpiaran dos veces el gimnasio después de acabar. El polvo se esparcía rápido, y llegaba a la nariz de la gente aún más rápido.

Se preguntó si Kenma era alérgico al polvo, aunque después tantos años siendo amigos él debería saberlo ¿no?

— **Tal vez alguien esté hablando de él** — dijo Lev como si nada.

— **No seas ridículo** — le dijo Yaku.

Kuroo solo lo meditó en silencio, a pesar de que la idea era completamente irreal, aunque no se sabía.

Y los días siguieron pasando, hasta que llego el campamento de entrenamiento.

Curiosamente los estornudos de Kenma aumentaron un poco más. Inevitablemente, Kuroo asoció eso con las palabras de Lev, pero lo tachó de coincidencia.

Todos los equipos fueron llegando después de ellos. Cuando llegó Bokuto y comenzaron las bromas e idioteces en grupo, se olvidó momentáneamente del problema de Kenma. Luego llegaron los del Karasuno, y él y Kai fueron a recibirlos. El dúo loco no estaba, lo cual hizo que la presencia del Karasuno habitual sea algo desigual, pero después llegaron, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Lo raro era que, todo ese fin de semana, Kenma no estornudo, sufrió escalofríos o alguna cosa parecida.

Así, Kuroo y todo el equipo concluyeron que solo había sido una cosa del momento, y que era mejor si se le había pasado. Aunque Lev seguía insistiendo con su otra idea, y Yaku solo le decía que no dijera tonterías.

Lo malo fue que, cuando volvieron a casa, también volvieron los estornudos.

Kuroo le dijo que debía abrigarse mejor, cosa que extrañó a Kenma, talvez por el hecho de que era la primera vez que le hablaba directamente sobre ese tema.

La idea de hablar de ese tema tranquilamente con Kenma no lo animaba mucho, puesto que conociendo al más bajo, seguro lo ignoraría por parecer exagerado, aunque Kuroo tenía como testigos a los demás, igual no lo motivaba a hablarle sobre ello.

Así que, como antes, lo dejo pasar.

Pasaron los días y llegó el segundo campamento de entrenamiento que esta vez duraría una semana. Y claro, los estornudos volvieron a parar. Era más extraño de lo que parecía.

Sin embargo, fuera de eso no pasó nada fuera de lo común. Además por el hecho de que inconscientemente comenzó a descuidar un poco Kenma puesto que estaba más ocupado practicando con Bokuto, Akaashi y Tsuki. Este último le estaba pareciendo más interesante que la última vez que lo vio, talvez la primera vez que lo vio no lo había apreciado como debía, así que ahora estaba más atento con sus reacciones al momento de jugar y eso.

Claro todo iba bien hasta que llegaron el enano y Lev. Con lo llegada de este último solo pensó que dejar escapar a alguien no era propio de Yaku, y que si no llegaba en los próximos 10 minutos en busca de ese poste de luz albino para golpearlo y llevarlo de vuelta a entrenar, no le quedaría otra que pensar que se estaba ablandando o se estaba volviendo un flojo.

El enano se excusó con el hecho de que su otro compañero con el que armaba ese dúo raro estaba entrenando por su cuenta. Y que Kenma huyó de él.

Eso último lo dejó pensativo. Raro porque lograba rematar los pases de Kenma, pero más raro porque llegó hasta entablar una discusión con Lev sobre el hecho de que el armador en cuestión decía que sus remates eran intensos pero flojos, de alguna manera.

Kuroo los vio discutir sobre quien recibiría mejor los pases de Kenma, parpadeando, escuchó a Tsuki impacientarse, y para arreglar le surgió la idea de jugar un 3 contra 3.

Cuando terminaron, se acercó a Tsuki disimuladamente.

— **Oye, Tsuki, ¿el enano habla así de Kenma usualmente?**

— **Solo cuando se emociona por venir a verlos** — respondió el rubio pensativo — **, a veces habla y habla sobre eso sin parar.**

Kuroo solo asintió, asimilando los hechos y queriendo escupirlos.

Lev notó que se quedaban atrás para ir al comedor.

— **¿Pasa algo, Kuroo-san?**

El mayor negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se adelantaba a esos dos.

— **No, no es nada, solo que tenías razón. Ahora puede que detenga a Yaku si quiere golpearte.**

Dejó a los de primer año confundidos.

Así, Kuroo concluyó que no se trataba de un resfriado prematuro o el frio. No, solo se trataba del enano de Karasuno mentando a Kenma una y otra vez.

Tal vez sacaba conclusiones muy apresuradamente, pero para comprobar eso debería estar en lugares distintos al mismo tiempo, y eso era imposible, más que el suceso de que alguien estornudara cuando hablaban de ese alguien a sus espaldas.

Igualmente, eso no era nada malo, nada malo a su parecer. Ahora sí que no se lo iba a comentar. Kenma tenía en un pequeño pedestal al enano -pequeño pero era algo- y no quería quitarlo de ahí, eso solo le quitaría la parte social que Kenma había adquirido tras conocerlo.

Así que lo dejó así, y terminó el dilema justo allí, en su mente, viendo como el enano que ahora competía con Bokuto sobre quien llegaba más rápido al comedor, quien sería el causante de muchos estornudos a lo largo de los dos años, por no decir el resto de su vida, de Kenma.

— **Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse** — dijo para sí.

— **¿Ah?** — preguntó Akaashi, confundido.

— **Ya no es importante.**

No volvió a tocar el tema, y los demás tampoco.

Mucho menos hasta que empezaron las semifinales. Ahí la cosa se volvió seria.

.

.

.

.

 _Esto… holi :v_

 _Ejem, este es mi primer fic aquí y estoy algo nerviosa jeje… ay :v_

 _Con respecto a la idea, después de repetir los caps de la segunda temporada de haikyuu y ver a Kenma estornudando, hizo que surgiera una idea en mi :v pero en vez de hacer que se centrara en él decidí narrarlo desde el punto de vista de Kuroo si él sopesara la situación, así que bueno, esto es lo que quedó._

 _No sé si esta bueno, yo creo que esta decente, y para hacer mi primera aparición aquí me parece que está bien, bueno, eso es lo que pienso yo._

 _Creo que estaré por aquí un tiempo más, que digo, mucho tiempo talvez, pero será cada vez que pueda, por cosas de la universidad y eso._

 _Pues, espero haya sido de su agrado. Un review es bien recibido, al igual que los favoritos._

 _Nos estamos leyendo, hasta luego!_

 _ **Layla Redfox fuera!**_

 _ **:3**_


End file.
